1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is capable of being charged and discharged. A low-capacity secondary battery having a single battery cell may be used as a power source for various small portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and camcorders. A high-capacity secondary battery, in which a plurality of battery cells are connected to each other in a pack structure, may be used as a power source for driving, e.g., a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes. Secondary batteries may be generally classified as a cylindrical shape battery or a prismatic shape battery.